<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buzz by breakingpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920289">Buzz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin'>breakingpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haircuts, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, social distancing bc of covid lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My dear, bothered with your beautiful long hair again? I know!” Satori’s eyes has a sparkle that Wakatoshi has learned in highschool that it means the other is planning something. “Why not I give you a buzzcut as well! Well, I would try to just trim your original hairstyle with scissors, but I might accidentally give you a bowlcut instead. So a buzzcut it is! I can’t mess that up and we can be matching!”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Wakatoshi thinks it over. Why not, his husband has a point. </i></p><p>Wakatoshi hasn't had a haircut in a long while due to social distancing. Satori helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buzz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakatoshi shakes his head to get bangs out of his eyes. He didn’t realise it at first, but their practice of social distancing meant that he couldn’t visit his usual hair salon and his hair is now overgrown and way too long. Satori doesn’t have that problem. The redhead continues to maintain his buzzcut by himself, as he did with all his haircuts in the past. </p><p>Satori doesn’t seem to mind his long hair though, playing with the olive strands and tying them up into little ponytails. Wakatoshi huffs again as the same clump of hair pokes into his eye. </p><p>“My dear, bothered with your beautiful long hair again? I know!” Satori’s eyes has a sparkle which Wakatoshi has learnt in highschool that it means the other is planning something. “Why not I give you a buzzcut as well! Well, I would try to just trim your original hairstyle with scissors, but I might accidentally give you a bowlcut instead. So a buzzcut it is! I can’t mess that up and we can be matching!”</p><p>Wakatoshi thinks it over. Why not, his husband has a point.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The sound of buzzing is loud right by Wakatoshi’s ear. He’s sitting on a stool in the living room, the floor covered with old newspaper.</p><p>“Are you ready, Wakatoshi-kun?” Satori chirps from where he is standing behind Wakatoshi. His whole body seems to be vibrating at the same rate as the hair clipper brandished in his hand. </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>“No takies backies!” </p><p>With that, Wakatoshi feels the clipper press against the flesh of his neck before scrapping upwards into his hair. His usual haircut uses clipper as well to give his back and sides a fade, so it wasn’t a new sensation to him. However the tool continues traveling upwards instead of stopping where it normally does. </p><p>He watches as a large clump of olive hair fall onto the newspaper. The clipper moves away. </p><p>“Oh right, I forgot! Would you like a mirror so you can see what I’m doing?” </p><p>“No,” Wakatoshi closes his eyes. “I trust you.”</p><p>There is a brief pause before he feels fingers run gently down his nape. He sways into the touch. </p><p>“Alright.” Satori mummers. Buzzing replaces the feeling of fingertips, and the clipper swipes up again.</p><p>Wakatoshi keeps his eyes closed as his husband continues to shave away his hair. Satori’s light humming joins the buzzing, the two sounds oddly harmonious. </p><p>He realises he never really changed the hairstyle he had as a child- it had remained the same for almost three decades. Perhaps it is due for a change, even though he is still unsure how a buzzcut will look on him. He thinks it looks very good on Satori though.</p><p>The clipper is now working at his sides. By now he’s getting used to the low vibration of the tool, it feels oddly pleasant against his scalp. He gives a little shudder as it scraps against his side burns, and gives another as it touches his hairline to chop away baby hairs. Cut strands falls down his cheeks and into the collar of old t-shirt he’s wearing. Wakatoshi feels at peace.</p><p>The buzzing stops. Blunt fingertips scratches his now tightly cropped hair and his eyes flutter at the feeling. </p><p>“Babe, I’m done.” Satori’s words float into his mind.</p><p>Wakatoshi opens his eyes to see Satori leaning forward over him. He arches his neck backwards to get a better look at his husband, who presses a soft kiss to his lips. </p><p>“Come see my handiwork on you!” Satori drags him up and towards the bathroom. Loose hairs litters the floor on their way, but neither of them cares. </p><p>Wakatoshi stands in front of the mirror next to his spouse. The reflection shows both of them pressing shoulder to shoulder, red and olive hair in matching buzzcuts.</p><p>Wakatoshi drags a hand over his own head, marvelling at the scruff he feels under his palm. Unintentionally, his other hand finds its way ontop of Satori’s head and he gives the other some pats. His hair feels a little rougher in comparison to Satori’s soft fuzz. He recalls thinking that the red hair felt like silk when he first ran his hand through it during highschool. </p><p>“Waddya think of your new haircut, Wakatoshi-kun?” Satori is preening under the touch, but Wakatoshi can see some hesitance in his smile. </p><p>“You did a good job on it. It looks good.”</p><p>His husband brightens up fully, and a lanky hand covers his own ontop of his freshly cut hair. “Of course it’ll look great on you, anything will look good on you! You’re looking extra handsome now with the skills of Tendou Satori, extraordinary chocolatier and master of cutting his own hair!”</p><p>“Thank you Satori, I love it. I love you.”</p><p>“Aww I love you too!”</p><p>Wakatoshi will never get tired of saying and hearing the word ‘love.’ He doesn’t think he’ll mind keeping this haircut even after he’s able to visit the hair salon again. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, now that I think about it, we kinda look like Christmas ornaments! Our hair is also in Christmasy colors!”</p><p>“It’s 3am. Lay back down and sleep, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was there any point to this fic? none, besides wanting to write domestic married ushiten + ushijima with a buzzcut. hope you enjoyed regardless</p><p> </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want to hmu, I mainly post art and the occasional writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>